Miserable Disagreement
by wearegliding5683
Summary: What if Nadeshiko actually was Nagihiko's twin sister? What if she randomly arrived back in Japan? What could be the reasoning, and why is she acting so strange? Find out in Miserable Disagreement.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nagihiko never lied to Amu; he is the twin brother to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko moved to Europe to study her dance, and while she was gone, her twin brother returned to their family's house. He joined the guardians at Seiyo Academy, as a request of the grounds' keeper, Amu, and Tadase. Everyone was happy to see him join, all except one, Rima Mashiro. Despite the love going around for Nadeshiko's twin brother, Rima didn't appreciate the attention that he got from Amu. However, over time, even she grew to enjoy spending time with Nagihiko. When they moved into Seiyo Middle School, they were all placed back in the seventh grade guardians, but things began to change. During the first assembly of the year, all of the grade's guardians were announced, but it seemed as though Rima was bumped down to ace chair. Confusion came from the class, unsure of who would take the place of queen chair that was, until it was announced that Nadeshiko would come back as her original position. What will school life be like for Nagihiko and Rima now that the queen chair is back?

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit. This is merely fan based.

Side note: Yes, I am doing this as though Nagihiko was actually twins with Nadeshiko, not that he is both. I'm going to begin this story as though Rima and Nagihiko have decided to move their relationship to the next level, and are now dating. Also, the way that I'm going to have the guardians be in this story is that every grade level at the middle school has their own set of guardians. Instead of it only being one in the school. Hopefully this isn't confusing for anyone.

* * *

><p>"For the seventh grade guardians, there will be four guardians coming from the elementary school, to take places in the guardians. Your king chair will be taken by Tadase Hotori. Your jack chair will be taken by Nagihiko Fujisaki," the woman standing before the auditorium full of children announced. She would run the first morning meeting, but from them on out, the seventh, eighth, and ninth grade guardians would speak at the assemblies. When Tadase, Rima, Amu, and Nagihiko graduated from elementary, Kukai guided them through how the middle school guardians worked. The woman paused, reading down on the card before her. "There will be one change, the ace chair will go to Rima Mashiro, and the joker chair will go to Amu Hinamori."<p>

As the words filled the room, everyone stood in confusion. Amu turned to the king of their guardians, "Tadase, what's going on, why didn't you tell us that Rima was going to be moved to the ace chair?" Her face clearly showed her disappointment in the king.

"I would have, but they didn't tell me that she was going to be moved. I don't even know who is going to take the place of the queen chair." Tadase explained, his own confusion showing on his face. "I think they are going to tell us now though," he said, nodding to the woman who was speaking.

"Silence," she said, to the room that had filled with chatter. "The queen chair will go to a transfer student. I will now introduce you to the queen chair, Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

This time the room filled with awe. The seventh year students knew of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. When their sixth grade year began, the girl had moved all the way to Europe to dance, and not long after her departure, her brother joined the class. He had taken the place of Kukai Soma, and from what they could tell, worked hard as a guardian. However, never before had they seen the twins together in a room.

Everyone watched the stage, in anticipation, as the girl stepped forward onto the stage. She had the same long purple hair that she had left with, the one that resembled Nagihiko's. She reached her seat, turning to the audience and giving a bow.

"This concludes the announcements, you are to make your way to your classrooms and begin your classes." She said, turning the microphone off and exiting the stage. The rest of the teachers followed example, but it was harder for the students. There were plenty of rumors about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko when she left for Europe and he showed up. But to finally see them together, the seventh grade class couldn't get enough. There were plenty rushing to the stage, questioning Nadeshiko of her adventures in Europe. She turned her attention to the students, leaving the guardians unsure.

"Nagihiko, you could have told us that Nadeshiko was coming back." Amu pointed out, turning her anger towards her twin instead of the king of the guardians.

His face lit up with embarrassment, "My mother did not tell me that she was returning. I learned about this the same time you did." His family wasn't open about their plans for their children. His sister had a week notice before they shipped her away to Europe. His mother decided that she wanted him to move back to their main house two days before he was sent on the plane. He couldn't say he was surprised to find his sister back, but confusion was overwhelming him.

When the queen chair finished speaking to those standing before the stage, she turned her attention to the guardians. There was a silence that filled the air between them. That was, until it was broken.

"Nadeshiko, I'm so glad that you're back. I was afraid you wouldn't return to me!" Amu cried, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I have missed you so much."

Nadeshiko returned the favor, hugging her dear friend. "I have missed you too Amu. My studies abroad were difficult, but I am back now. I hope that you will all take me with open arms into the guardians, once more." She said, formally to the other members.

"Hey, Nadeshiko, you're back. Great to see you, but you all should be heading to your classes. The teachers won't be happy if the guardians are the one late on the first day." Kukai said, patting the top of the queen's head.

"Thank you, Kukai. It would not be agreeable if we were late on the first day. Nagihiko, will you please join me to the classroom." She said, her voice serious, as she stepped down from the stage. Her brother had no option but to follow his sister. Her entire body held a respectable manner that it hadn't when she moved away. The twins left the auditorium, without another word to the others.

"So that's Nagihiko's twin?" Rima asked, her eyes wide at the scene that just unfolded before them.

"Well, yes, that was Nadeshiko, but she seems a bit different than she did before." Kukai said, himself in shock.

"Don't say that Kukai, she's still Nadeshiko, she's probably just getting used to being back in Japan. After all, Nagihiko said that he didn't even know that she was back. She probably just got off the plane this morning, give her a break!" Amu said, her face pouting. Though, she had to admit that her best friend was acting differently than before, but she knew there had to be a reason behind it all.

"You must be right, Hinamori-san, we should get going to class though. Who is in what homeroom this year?" Tadase added. He moved them onto the important matter at hand, as he always did in their meetings, unless Kiseki character changed with him and went on a rampage.

Sharing their homerooms, they started towards the main school building. Rima told them which room she was in, but she couldn't get the fact that Nagihiko's sister was back in the country off her mind. During the summer, Nagihiko asked Rima to be his girlfriend. Despite their arguments, she found that she enjoyed spending time with the jack. If his sister's name was even brought up in conversation, he would make a small remark, and then quickly move off the topic. Rima didn't know much about her boyfriend's sister, and from what she could tell from their interaction that morning, Nadeshiko was a rather serious person.

In the end, they made it to their classrooms with two minutes to spare. They parted ways, as Tadase and Amu were in the same homeroom, but Rima was placed into the second homeroom. Entering, she glanced around the room, as the boys and girls from her sixth grade year waved to her. There were some new faces, but for the most part the classroom was made up of her old classmates. Feeling a draft of air behind her, she turned to find Nagihiko, no Nadeshiko standing next to her.

"It's Rima, correct?" She asked, a smile replaced her serious manner from the morning. It shocked the ace chair, she hadn't expected to see her so gentle, with such a kind look on her face. "Why don't we sit down over there?" Nadeshiko pointed to a seat by the window. Rima didn't see the problem with sitting by her, as she had nothing but a feeling against Nadeshiko. She knew it was improper to judge before knowing someone. She learned that from Amu shortly after she had transferred to Seiyo Academy.

Not long after they took their seat, their teacher arrived to the room and started their day of classes. The first day wasn't as bad as those that would later happen in the year. When they began working on class work and were assigned homework. Now that they were in middle school, they were reminded to start thinking about the high schools that they wanted to attend. They would be taking their entrance exams before they knew it.

When the day finished out, the guardians were to meet in the garden. Every month, the guardians met as a large group, but on a daily basis they met with their grade's guardians. Reaching the garden, Rima noticed that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were already setting up the table, laying out tea and sweets. Taking a seat at the table, she smiled to her boyfriend, "Good afternoon Nagihiko, how was your day?" It was the first time that she was able to see Nagihiko. During lunch she wasn't able to find him. She ended up sitting with Amu and Tadase, who said that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were probably sitting together somewhere.

"It was fine," he responded to her, but left it at that. When they finished putting together the table, Nagihiko took a seat beside his sister, and began staring at the table.

When the rest of the guardians got to the garden, they started their meeting. Tadase went on about Easter and their plans for the future. It seemed that the guardians in the elementary school were not experienced, and they were asked to patrol the school grounds while students were at their extra curricular activities, at least until the younger guardians were able to get their grasp on their jobs.

"Perhaps we should split into groups? Nadeshiko, you and I can stay in the front of the building. Nagihiko and Rima, you will patrol the back of the school, and Amu you will join Yaya and patrol the outer neighborhood." Tadase split the group up as he saw fit.

However, Nadeshiko interjected, "Tadase, I understand your rule, but do you think it would be possible for Nagihiko and I to patrol the front of the school together?"

Rima's eyes widened, why was his sister so possessive of him? Was it that she knew about their relationship and didn't want them to be together?

"That would be fine," Tadase said, though he looked rather surprised. It wasn't often that the guardians spoke out against him. Not to mention the fact that Nadeshiko didn't seem to be acting in a normal manner. Though, Rima didn't know what was expected from the queen.

Splitting up, Rima walked with Tadase towards the back of the elementary school. It was only a block away from the middle school and was a basic walk.

"What is her chara like? She wasn't at the meeting today." Kusukusu asked to Kiseki as they walked.

"She is, well, how should I put it, proper. At least, unless you get her kimono dirty, then she will make you suffer. She is a great worker for a king like me!" He said, laugh aloud.

"But, why is she keeping Nagihiko on such a tight leash?" Rima asked.

"I cannot answer that question for her. She is a dear friend, and I will not speak poorly of her, as I would do the same of you. Though, it is possible it has to do with their family. They are known as a rather strict household." Tadase explained, trying to justify it himself.

"Help!" a voice called from the field in the elementary school.

"Hurry, someone might be hurt," Kusukusu said, making her way towards the field already.

Rima ran to keep up with her chara, and Tadase who was already three steps ahead of her. When they reached the field, Amu and Yaya were beside them, but they weren't needed. Nagihiko was transformed into Beat Jumper, and a girl who could only be his sister was beside him. Her kimono was elegant, covering her entire body and splaying out onto the ground beside her. She had the x-egg trapped with pieces of cloth from her dress.

"Amu, I believe it is your turn?" She asked.

With that, Amu turned into Amulet Heart, cleansing the egg. When the egg was fixed, the three broke from their transformations. The rest of the guardians joined them in the center of the field.

"Nadeshiko, you're back!" Yaya called, running to the queen. "And you can transform? You must have learned a lot in Europe!"

While the group grew excited over seeing another transformation, Rima watched Nagihiko. His expression was not as happy as the others. It was clear that he was not feeling the joy that the original guardians were. When he noticed that Rima was staring to him, he turned his attention to his sister.

"Rima, is it time to character change?" Kusukusu asked, her chara getting in between her and Nagihiko.

"No, Kusukusu, that is not-" but before she could finish her sentence, Kusukusu had already character changed.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki! What is wrong with you! Why are you avoiding me?" She asked allowed. Her face began to blush, but Kusukusu was controlling her mouth, and she wasn't able to stop herself from talking.

Nagihiko hesitated, and wasn't given the chance to speak up for himself. His sister stepped out before him. "How foolish a girl. If you were wise, you would leave him be. We will be leaving now." She shot at the girl, grabbing Nagihiko's wrist and dragging him behind her.

Kusukusu dropped the character change then, "What was that about?" She asked.

"How dare you," Rima said, grabbing her chara out of the air and glaring down to her. "I told you not to do it."

"But he hasn't talked to you all day! I thought you were supposed to be dating, that's no way to treat your girlfriend!" Kusukusu announced to the entire group.

"You are dating Nagi?" Yaya asked, her eyes wide with interest. She had already moved next to Rima, wanting to hear all that she could dish on their relationship.

"Kusukusu and I will be leaving now too." Rima said, she said, not letting go of Kusukusu, and walked away from the group. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend would avoid her all day, and then her chara would let out the secret in front of all of the guardians.

Her mother finally allowed her to walk home alone, and she let go of her chara when they were on the street.

"I'm sorry, Rima. I didn't mean to tell everyone that, but it wasn't fair that he wasn't talking to you. Rhythm was avoiding me all day too." Kusukusu apologized. "I just wanted to know why he wouldn't talk to me. Maybe we could go to their house? Or we could try to come to school early tomorrow and see if he is here. But, he might be with his sister so that wouldn't work. We could give a letter to Amu and she could give it to him during class? That could work! How do you like that idea Rima?"

Kusukusu asked her question, excited to have thought of something that could help her partner, but when she turned around, she noticed that tears were falling from Rima's face. "Rima, don't cry, I'm here with you, we will get through it! I'll make sure that Rhythm talks to me tomorrow!"

Wiping her tears, she tried to smile to her chara. "Thank you, Kusukusu."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. If you did, reviews are appreciated. What do you think I should do with Nadeshiko and Nagihiko? What do you think is the reasoning behind her odd behavior?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, welcome back to Miserable Disagreement! Sorry for the long wait on the second chapter. I have been busy with school and have had a bit of a strange schedule as of recently. However, I have had enough time to work on the second chapter. Please enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chairs scratched against the ground in the classroom. From her chair in the back, Rima peered up to see more students entering her homeroom class. It was a month since Nagihiko's twin sister arrived back in Japan, and joined the middle school guardians. As a queen, she was strict and ran the guardians with an iron fist. Tadase didn't speak against her word, doing his best to keep all of the guardians happy, and it seemed for the most part, they were. That was, if you didn't count the ace chair, who was given the paperwork to keep in order. Her job in the guardians was not one that she appreciated, but she avoided complaining, remembering the time when she first entered the guardians, when all of her female classmates could only see her as a stuck up girl.<p>

The door slid open, and to no surprise, Nadeshiko Fujisaki entered the room. The girls and boys, that were already in their seats, stared at her as she moved towards her seat at the front of the classroom. After their first week of school, it became clear that Rima and Nadeshiko were not meant to be friends. They kept their distance, and during the guardian meetings, they avoided looking or talking to each other.

Since the day his sister came back to Japan, Nagihiko avoided spending too much time at the school. When his sister decided to leave, he followed her footsteps. Rima could only think of four times that she shared words with him, which were all in passing and generally about their work as guardians. It was as though he was pretending that their entire summer was a dream. As much as it bothered Rima, she knew that she couldn't talk to him when his sister as in the same area. It was too high a risk.

"Good morning class," their teacher said, when she entered the room. Standing and bowing the class returned the morning greeting.

The door opened, stopping the teacher, to give attention to the student who entered the room. Rima couldn't place him in her mind, but he looked familiar. He didn't look the same age as the other students, but he was in their uniform. Her best guess was that he was a student from the higher grades.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Nadeshiko Fujisaki is needed." He explained to the teacher, before handing over a note. The teacher read through words on the paper before nodding her head and allowing the queen chair to leave the room.

The moment Nadeshiko left, students began whispering of why she was called out of the room. It was clear no one thought she was in trouble, because they didn't believe she could do anything wrong. Rima didn't know if she believed it to be true. Nadeshiko knew how to get her way, even with keeping a polite smile upon her face. However, the teacher quited them down, and began the homeroom.

The rest of the morning went by rather slowly, as Rima was uninterested in her classes, and couldn't get the thought of why Nadeshiko was called out of the classroom. She was as intruiged as her classmates, but didn't let it show. She thought of asking Nagihiko, but she wasn't positive if he would even speak to her. Not to mention the fact that he may have been called out of his classroom as well.

When lunchtime came, Rima got up from her seat and started towards the soccer field. They guardians tended to eat lunch together, with Kukai. They always met at the same location outside. After eating, Nagihiko and Kukai would often spend their remaining free time, after eating, playing soccer before classes started.

Hurrying towards the location, she noticed someone had beaten her to the spot. "Oh no, is she back already?" Rima murmured under her breath.

"She won't answer why she left the room if it's just you." Kusukusu added the non-needed comment. Rima already knew that the one person she couldn't ask the question to was the girl herself.

Reaching their meeting place, she held her breath, until she could see the face of the person waiting there.

"Rima," Nagihiko's eyes widened seeing the girl standing before him. "Did you run here?"

It wasn't until he pointed it out that she realized she was out of breath, and her legs were aching.

"No," she said, doing her best to remain at ease, and not give off any suspicious signs. "Why, did you?"

"Well, yes, I did," Nagihiko admitted. "I was hoping that you would too. Though, it was a bit unreasonable for me to hope, wasn't it?" He said glancing down to the ground.

"Why did you want me to come running?" Rima asked, glaring, she didn't know where he was going with that.

A confused expression flashed over his face. "My sister was taken out of her class today, wasn't she? My mother decided that she would be flying out of town for the week. Usually, when she leaves early, Temari stays behind to watch over me, but after yesterday, well Temari can't watch over me anymore."

"Your sister makes Temari spy on you?" Kusukusu asked. "Why would she do that?"

"I can't explain all of it, I don't even understand it all. But, here is not the place to do it. Perhaps we could go over there?" Nagihiko asked, pointing to a small treed area on the school grounds.

"But, what if the others come? Won't they wonder we were have gone?" Rima asked.

"No, that's no problem. I have already informed them that we will not be eating lunch with them today." Nagihiko said, taking Rima's hand and pulling her behind him towards the treed patch.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing? You're not acting like yourself." Rima demanded, trying to pull her hand away from him.

A laugh came bellowing out of Nagihiko's mouth. "Not acting like myself? I think this is the first time in a long time that, I am doing just that."

When they reached the spot he wanted to sit, he let go of Rima's hand and sat down in the grass.

"You want me to sit down on the grass?" Rima asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"It is that, or you can sit on my lap," Nagihiko said, a smirk on his face. "I learned of my sister's plans to leave today after my first class. I didn't have time to get a blanket to sit on. Please forgive me."

Rima lifted her chin away from him, but sat down on the ground.

"Rima, by the way, where is your lunch?" He asked, pointing to her hands. She was only carrying her schoolbag. "Don't you usually have that red lunchbox with you?"

Feeling her blood rush to her face, she felt foolish for forgetting her lunch in the classroom. Her mind was on Nadeshiko, and she had left the room without grabbing her food.

"Don't worry, I have more than enough," Nagihiko said, taking out his own lunch and offering her his food.

"Why are you doing this? Since the first day of school, you have avoided me at all costs, so why are you now acting like it's the summer again?" Rima asked, not looking to him or his food.

"Do you think I wanted to avoid you?" Nagihiko asked, his voice rather harsh and offended. "It wasn't like I purposely avoided speaking to you. It wasn't my choice."

"Then whose choice was it?" Rima asked, her hands crossed over her chest, waiting for him to explain.

"My sister. I thought you of all people would understand what was going on. Amu wouldn't, she's too blinded for her love of Nadeshiko. Even Tadase is happy to see her back, and avoids the topic of why I have to pretend to be exactly what she expects me to be." Nagihiko said, his fist clenching around his leg.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Rima asked, finally turning to face the boy. She could feel the burning in her eyes, and despite her best efforts, couldn't stop the tears from forming.

"Don't cry Rima," Nagihiko said, reaching forward and wiping the tear that managed to spill over. "It is my deep wish for you to believe me. However, I shall not force you to do so. All I can do explain myself, and hope that you understand. So, eat now, and listen." He passed his food over to Rima, and took a deep breath. "My father wished to raise me close to the city and his job. He wants me to follow him in his dreams of business. Did I ever tell you that my father owns a successful clothing store? He does, which is why my father is rather well off when it comes to money. When I showed lack of interest in the business he sent me back home. My sister was sent to live with him, not to Europe. Although my mother does not live with my father, she does work for the business. During this summer, my mother started doing business with someone that I do not know of. She did not tell me much of these plans, and told me not to question her of them. I didn't grow up with my mother, and she does not seem to trust me with much. I learned that the day I moved into that house with her. I believe it is because of my lack of interest in the business. My sister moved back to the house, it was the first time that I spent more than two days with her. We only saw each other for holidays when we were children."

Taking a bite of food, he swallowed before continuing his story. "Even when we were together on those trips, we were treated differently. My parents went on of how I was going to be their great child, because I was to take over the business. I think my sister began to resent me then. She wanted to be seen as the greater child. So during her time with my father, she proved that to everyone. That she was the child that would take over the business. Anyways, she came back, and began to order me around. My mother flew out to live with my father, and Nadeshiko has complete control of the house. I don't know what's going on, but I have been warned from spending time with you. That if I were to do so, she would cause pain to you, to prove her point."

"Pain-muhu to-fuwuma Rima-nam? Why?" Kusukusu interrupted, though her words were rather jumbled with the food in her mouth.

"To ensure that I would not speak to her. She knows that I would not be able to put you in harms way because of my recklessness. Nadeshiko has a strong personality, and will get done what she needs, regardless of what it takes." Nagihiko said. "But now she is gone, and I am able to speak with you. I fear the second she returns to the house, we will no longer be able to speak. The maids are ordered to watch over me when I am in the house. Before Nadeshiko left, she gave me a list of strict rules, including the fact that, if I do not return home one hour after school end, without a phone call to Nadeshiko, the maids will punish me."

"Punish you?" Kusukusu asked, confused.

"They lock Nagihiko in the basement, and don't let him eat or sleep in his bed for the night." Rhythm jumped up, a concerned look on the charas face. "They are mean people, but what's worse is Nadeshiko."

"You said that Temari can't watch over you after yesterday, why?" Rima asked. She hadn't spent much time with the chara, but Kusukusu said that the girl was almost always kind and gentle. That was, except the time that Kusukusu spilled paint on her dress and was forced to clean the entire dress.

"Yesterday morning, Nadeshiko found a new chara egg in her bed. Temari's egg has disappeared. At first, she thought that I took the egg from her, but after searching my entire room, she decided that Temari had simply left her." Nagihiko said. "I believe this is another reason that she has left for the week. Temari being gone could cause problems for the guardians, and would be hard for her to explain to them."

After ten minutes, all of the food that Nagihiko had with him was eaten. "What are you going to tell the guardians when they ask about her?" Rima realized that no one else knew that she was gone. They were in the other homeroom and hadn't seen her be pulled out of the classroom. "Why did she even come to school today? If she knew that she was leaving, wouldn't she just go to the airport?"

"I will tell them the truth, that I do not know where she has gone, but that she will be away for the rest of the week. As for why, she did not know for a fact that she would be leaving. She wrote a request to our parents yesterday, but she had to wait for their confirmation to be allowed to leave. That and they had to buy her a ticket to get to them." Nagihiko began cleaning up the containers they had eaten from.

A silence fell between the two of them, though Kusukusu and Rhythm were chatting a ways away from them.

"So, do you believe me now?" Nagihiko finally asked, breaking the silence.

"No."

Nagihiko let out a great sigh, hanging his head. He had tried to explain himself to her, but he couldn't do more than that. All he could do was tell her the truth, and hope that she didn't hold it all against him. It didn't seem to have worked.

"I understand, my actions over the last month have been nothing but horrid. I wish for you to one day believe what I am telling you, but I do not demand you to do this. You are a strong person, Rima, and I can and will not attempt to force you into anything." He said, standing up from where he sat.

"Where are you going?" Rima asked.

"If you do not believe me, why would you want me here?" He responded with a question.

"I said I didn't believe you," Rima got to her feet, "Because I trust you. When you stopped talking to me. I was mad at you, for not telling me what was going on. I thought that you were avoiding me because you didn't have the nerve to break up with me. It wasn't until a week later that I realized there was more to it, that you wouldn't stop speaking to me without a reason. I trusted that you would one day explain it to me, but until then I would wait for you patiently. As you waited patiently for me. I don't believe your story now because I never doubted it."

When Nagihiko turned to face her, she could see tears dripping from his eyes. It was his turn to let his emotions fall from his well-conceived façade. Wrapping his arms around Rima's body, "Thank you, thank you for understanding me. You do not know how much pain it has caused me to stay away from you, and give you the cold-shoulder. I was trying to do the best thing for you. I do not know what she would have done to you, if I hadn't stopped you from speaking to me."

Pulling away, he rubbed his tears away from his face. "I apologize, this is not very manly of me."

"No, it's not," Rima said, taking out a small handkerchief she handed it to her boyfriend. "But you shouldn't apologize for being a human being."

Leaning down, Nagihiko gently lifted Rima's chin. "Thank you, Rima." Moving closer to her, he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>I thought about holding off on this part longer, but I couldn't help but putting Nagihiko back into a not horrible monster view. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please leave a review, letting me know! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to say them.<p> 


End file.
